Starting Over
by AlecMikaelson
Summary: Instead of waking back up in the forest after he dies, Harry wakes up as his eight year old self. With the help of some friends, will save people from innocent deaths and change the future for the better
1. Heads up

So to start off. Yes I know there are a lot of stories on Harry going back to a younger age with his memories of the future but I've read so many and liked them, I decided to make one. I hope you guys like it. This is my first published story on fanfiction and I still don't know how to use it fully, so please bare with me.

There will be certain Weasley bashing along with Dumbledore bashing, not particularly a fan of either so... Yeah, enjoy, hopefully.

Id like to point out that I sadly but not regretfully, do not own Harry Potter characters, places, or whatever else is in the Harry Potter books, it all belongs to Jk Rowling


	2. Prologue

Harry Potter was the boy who lived, not that he liked to flaunt that title around, he hated his fame. Harry was a 17 year old boy who was the main target of a war between two sides that started years before he was born. The war stopped temporarily when the leader of the dark died, well temporarily., then it started up again, 14 years later. In order for Harry, the one who had the power to stop the war, to win, he had to kill himself, or rather Voldemort, the leader of the dark, had to kill him, Harry had to die in order for Voldemort to die, and that's what he did.

Harry need his eyes and looked around. He was laying on the ground of a very white and clean Kings Cross station. Slowly he stood up and started walking around, confused. He heard a whimpering sound from a head and sped towards it. He stopped in front of a bench, the noise was coming from underneath it. Cautiously, he knelt down, ducking his head down so he could look at what it was.

His eye brows, frowned when he what it was. It seemed to be a small, naked child, curled up on the ground, with raw and rough skin, flayed looking, it looked to be shaking.

"Harry" a dark voice said from behind him.

Immediately, Harry straightened up and spun around. In front of him stood a black cloaked figure, he couldn't see the figures face but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Death" Harry guessed.

"Correct" the figure nodded. "Now, we do not have long, so please don't interrupt me. Good. Now, Mr. Potter, I'm going to be blunt about all of this. It is not your time to die nor is this the way you are suppose to die. Now you have two choice. One, you can go back and finish the battle and live a life, one you weren't meant to live. Or two, you can go back, back to when you were years younger, before you knew what magic was, or what Hogwarts was. You can fix things and live the life you were born to live. You can be Harry Potter, a normal wizarding boy."

"Why can't I go back to before I was born, to stop my parents death" Harry asked.

"It was their time" Death told him. "They died for you, it was how it was suppose to be."

Harry frowned but knew not to fight with Death.

"I'll take option two" Harry decided.

Death nodded and waved his hand over Harry. Harry suddenly felt a pull in his mind and body before everything went black

 **Sorry its so short, I didn't really know how to start it. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I only own random little characters, including a soon to be major character. Hope you enjoy**

The next time Harry opened his eyes he was on a soft yet hard surface and he knew he was back in his cupboard under the stairs. He then heard the annoying tapping at the door that was caused by his aunt, telling him he had to get up.

"Up boy, and make breakfast" his aunt all but shrieked.

He groaned and sat up, pulling the string that turned on the light. Sighing he opened the cupboard door and headed towards the kitchen. Inside he found Petunia bustling around the kitchen. Once she saw Harry, she gave him a disgusted look and moved away so he could do it. He started by putting on a pot of coffee then moved to make bacon, sausage, toast, and eggs.

While cooking he cooked, Harry formulated a plan. First things first, he had to get out of Private Drive, permanently, and he had to do it so Dumbledore wouldn't notice. Also that meant he had to get his hands on his parents will so he could find someone to stay with since he was under age. He knew that there must be a copy of it at Gringotts. So he had the first and second steps he needed to do, leave Private Drive and go to Gringotts.

"Boy" Petunia snapped at him, knocking him from his thoughts.

He jumped and dropped the stack of plates he was trying to get from the cabinet. On instinct he held his hand out to stop them. The plates froze in mid air and Harry's eyes widened. Quickly he grabbed the three plates and held them again. Glancing back at his aunt, he was relieved that she hadn't seen anything.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry asked, falling back into his polite, obediently behavior.

"Vernon and I are taking Dudley and one of his friends out for the day" she said, glaring at him. "We will be gone all day, do not worry about making lunch or dinner. Make sure all your chores are done, you may have a slice of toast and a glass of water, but that is it for the day."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry repeated, holding back an eye roll.

Petunia then left him alone to finish making breakfast. Harry finished placing everything on the table just as Dudley and Vernon walked, well waddled in. Vernon dismissed Harry to his cupboard, which he went happily to. He gathered anything he knew he would want to keep, which was only, well nothing actually.

He waited for his family to leave and while he did, he thought of all the people he could save. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Fred, Mad-Eye, Severus, and Hermione. Merlin did he miss her. If he had gone back he would kill Ron and Bellatrix, both taking part in Hermione's death. Ron had betrayed him and Hermione in the end, during the hunt for Horcruxes. Harry knew who he could trust and couldn't trust this time around.

"Boy" Vernon snapped, slapping the cupboard door. "We are leaving now, start your chores."

Harry waited until he heard the front door close and the car pulled out of the drive to get out of the cupboard. He went to the kitchen table and grabbed the paper his uncle had been reading at the table. He looked at the date, June 15, 1988. He was 7 years old, almost eight.

Harry shook his head and put the paper back down. Quickly he ran out of the house and down the street towards the park that he use to go to, to avoid Dudley. Once there he went behind a couple of bushes, he was short enough to hide behind them, and closed his eyes. He imagined being in an alley way by Gringotts then focused his power into getting there. After a second he felt nothing and thought it wouldn't work wandlessly but a moment after that, he felt the familiar tug in his stomach then his feet slammed into the ground.

Glancing around he saw he was exactly where he wanted to be, in the ally way next to Gringotts bank. Harry looked around before scurrying into the bank, up to the desk. The goblin looked down at him with a raised eye brow.

"Can I help you" the goblin asked harshly.

"May I please speak to the head goblin, sir" Harry questioned politely. "It's very important, it has to do with with held information and helping with fraud that a goblin has committed."

The goblin's eye widened and gestured for Harry to follow him, which he did. The fibrin led him to a door of gold then knocked on it.

"Come in" was the answer they got.

The goblin opened the door and led Harry in. In the middle of the room was a desk which sat a pen old looking goblin.

"Sir, this young man has something he needs to talk to you about" the goblin said.

"Thank you, Minkling" the old goblin nodded and the other on left. "Well young man, I am Ralkan, who are you?"

"Harry Potter, Sir" Harry mumbled.

The goblin studied Harry for a moment before nodding. Ralkin gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. Harry sat down and looked at the elder goblin.

"What is it that you wish to speak about" Ralkin asked.

"Crimes that have been committed against my family by a a wizard with the help of a goblin" Harry stated. "Which goblin? I do not know. But it is the goblin in charge of my family's account or use to be the days followed my parents death. They allowed my "guardian" to pay someone a lot of money, using money from one of my family's vaults. Also that goblin allowed said guardian to lock up my parents will, making sure it was never read."

"I will make sure that the goblin that is responsible is taken care of" Ralkin nodded. "Now, I feel like you wish to enter your vault. Okay then. First I need to make sure you are you, which I doubt you aren't you. So, use this to prick your finger and led three drops of blood drip onto this piece of parchment."

Harry took the small blade from Ralkin then used the pointy end to prick his pointer finger before letting three drops of blood fall into the parchment Ralkin put in front of him. Once the three drops hit the paper, Harry pulled his handed back and watched as words appeared on the paper.

Harry James Potter

James Charles Potter - Father

Lily Marie Potter née Evans - Mother

Heir to the Noble and most Ancient House of Potter

Harry looked Ralkin who looked satisfied. Ralkin stood up and led Harry to the door, opening it. Ralkin beckoned a goblin over to them.

"Mr. Potter this is Griphook, he will show you to your family vault" Ralkin said.

"But, Sir" Griphook frowned confused. "Children are not allowed to entire family vaults without a parent/guardian present or of age. Mr. Potter barely looks old enough to get into his trust vault."

"On behalf of Gringotts" Ralkin said. "And due to a crime committed by a goblin against Mr. Potter and his family, I'm allowing Mr. Potter to entire his family vault. There he is allowed to take what he wants within reason, Mr. Potter. He will also be grabbing the original copy of the Potter will so it can be read, like it should have seven years ago."

"Yes, sir" Griphook bowed. "Come, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and followed Griphook towards what seemed like a cart. Harry sat behind Griphook who was in front of the steering wheel. The cart shot forward faster than Harry could say "what". Harry noticed, as the ride went on, that they seemed to be going farther and farther underground.

"All important family vaults are placed under high security" Griphook explained, seeing Harry's confused yet amazed face. "You family is one of the top important ones. All of these vaults are deep underground."

Five minutes later the cart stopped and they got out. With Griphook lead the way, they walked down a narrow pathway, passing about seven heavy metal doors. Finally Griphook stopped at a door that read in huge letters: POTTER, across the top.

"Place your hand on the door, you will feel a prick on your palm" Griphook told him. "Only family, blood family, can open the door and get inside."

Slowly Harry placed his hand, palm forward, on the door. And like he was told, he felt a prick on his palm. After he took his hand away, they heard many clicks and clangs before the door gave a groan and opened slightly. Griphook stepped back, after handing Harry a small pouch, and waved his hand towards the door, motioning Harry to go inside, which he did.

Inside he let his eye grow wide. This vault was ten times the size of 364, also there wasn't just money in this vault, there was different things of gold, papers, furniture, trunks, chests, priceless things, and a lot more things.

"Please, Mr. Potter hurry up" Griphook said. "I mean no rush, but if you wish to have the will read as soon as possible, you must find that."

"Okay, sir" Harry nodded.

Harry walked deeper into the vault and started looking around.

"Wake up, I think someone's in here" Harry heard a male voice.

"What" a female voice asked. "No one is allowed in here but Potters."

"Maybe Padfoot decided to finally bring Harry here" the male voice suggested.

Paddfoot? Harry? Those voices sounded familiar to Harry, so he followed them until he came to a wall that had a large painting of a couple on it. The man was tall, slim, with black wild hair and hazel eyes while the woman had green eyes and red hair and a petite form. Harry's eyes welded up with tears when he realized who they were.

"Oh my, James" the woman mumbled, staring at Harry.

The man, James, stopped blabbing on to the woman and turned to see what she was looking at. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Harry" James gasped.

"Mum, Dad" Harry smiled tearfully.

 **Please review. All suggestions are taken into consideration**


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay I know this isn't the best Story but I'm trying, alright. I'm new on this sight. So if you don't like the story I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest okay. I know there's not a lot of details or anything but again I'm new at this. So please be patient with me.**

 **Also I don't own Harry Potter just Jasper and the plot, everything else goes to JK Rowling.**

"Mum? Dad?"

"So Padfoot did finally bring you around" James grinned, getting over his shock.

Harry was too shocked to say anything. He just stared at his parents with tears in his eyes. Yeah he saw them back when he used the resurrection stone, but now it's different, he wasn't about to die and he could see them all the time now too.

"Harry, are you okay" Lily asked confused.

Harry shook his head, clearing it, looking at his parents with a teary smile.

"I'm fine" Harry said. "It's just that it's the first time I'm actually meeting you, seeing you. I... It's just..."

"You've never seen us" James frowned. "How is that possible? Padfoot would have showed you pictures? Moony would have actually come and got us."

"I didn't live with Sirius" Harry mumbled.

Lily and James exchanged a confused look.

"So you didn't grow up with your sister and Sirius" Lily said confused.

This revelation confused Harry. He had a sister? Why was he never told? Why didn't Sirius or Remus tell him?

"Sister" Harry said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I didn't know I had a sister."

"Technically, she's not" James explained. "She's Padfoot's daughter. Padfoot is your godfather while Lily is her godmother, making you god siblings, you acted like siblings. Same with your god brother."

"Who is that" Harry quizzed already having a guess.

"Neville Longbottoms" Lily smiled slightly. "Alice and Frank Longbottom's son. Alice and I were best friends in school, we made each other godmother of our sons. If you didn't go to Sirius you were to go to Alice."

"And since you asked about your god brother" James sighed. "You never went to Alice. Next would have been Moony."

Harry shook his head which caused James and Lily to frown in confusion.

"Um, you see" Harry muttered. "Your will was never read, it's why I'm here. I need to find the will so it can be read and I can go to the place I was meant to be placed in. I can't explain everything now, but when I have my guardian changed, I'll come back and get you. But I need to know where the will is, do you know where it is?"

James and Lily frowned hearing this. Their will was suppose to be read the day after they died, why wasn't it?

"It's in a small brown box" Lily told Harry. "It's got the name Potter on it. I remember James placing it on a table next to a blank piece of paper. It should be over by the door."

"Okay thanks mum" Harry said. "I'll be back, I promise, this time hopefully with Uncle Padfoot and or Uncle Moony."

"Bye Harry" his parents waved in their portrait.

Harry turned and walked away, heading to find the table his mother mention. He found it right where she said it was. The box was about three inches thick, seven inches long, and five inches wide. On top, Potter was written in red gems. Harry opened the box and inside he saw a scroll of paper. Knowing it was the will he grabbed it then shut the box.

Next he went towards a pile of gold coins, galleons, and put a bunch in the pouch Griphook had given him. Once he figured he had enough he looked around for anything else he would need. When he saw nothing he walked back out of the vault where Griphook was waiting for him.

"Ready Mr. Potter" Griphook said and Harry nodded.

Harry follows the goblin back to the cart, getting on it. The cart carried them back up to the surface, where Harry had to blink a few times to get use to the light. Harry got out of the cart and went back to Ralkin's office. He knocked on the door then walked in after hearing a "come in".

"Here, Mr. Ralkin, it's my parents will" Harry said, placing the will on the goblin's desk.

"Well, Mr. Potter" Ralkin started, picking up the will. "We need to make sure this is the actual will of Lily and James Potter then gather everything we need. It should take no more than five days."

"That's fine" Harry nodded and went to leave. "Sir, is there any place I can get a wand that won't be able to be detected by the ministry? I wish to practice magic without the Ministry getting involved."

Ralkin look at the young man curiously. He knew there was something different about this boy, he seemed older than he is suppose to be. Ralkin didn't like many humans, very few catch his attention and gets his respect, the Potter family was one of the few families that he respected and counted as a friend.

"Yes" Ralkin nodded finally. "A store called, Midnight Shadings. It's in Knockturn Alley next to Borgin and Burkes. Ask for Mr. Quinsy and tell him I sent you."

"Thank you sir" Harry smiled. "One more thing, sir. What can you tell me about Sirius Black's daughter."

"Why" Ralkin asked with a raised eye brow.

"I spoke to my parents portrait" Harry told him. "They told me that I was to be placed with Sirius Black and his daughter. But since Sirius is in Azkaban for something he didn't do, his daughter must be somewhere with her mother."

Ralkin frowned. Sirius Black was in Azkaban for something he didn't do? What does this boy know? How does he know this?

"How do you know that, Mr. Potter" Ralkin asked, leaning forward to look closer at Harry. "Are you saying Sirius Black is innocent?"

Harry mentally groaned, he hadn't meant to say that. Now the goblin would asked questions.

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded. "I can't tell you how I know this, but he is innocent. I can guarantee that it says so in my parents will. Also Sirius was never given a trial, so the Ministry never got his side of what happened that night. Sir, I wish to know where my god sister is."

"I'm not exactly sure I'm suppose to say anything" Ralkin sighed. "But I trust that there is a good reason for you to know? If not then I can't tell you.

Harry nodded and Ralkin sighed again. he got up and walked over to a cabinet, opening it up. Harry couldn't see what was in it so he waited patiently. A moment later Ralkin returned to his seat with what looked like a folder. He opened it up and leaned over it, reading it over.

"Jasper Annalise Black" Ralkin read to Harry. "Daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Marlene Annalise Black née McKinnon. Born August 19, 1980. Her mother died giving birth to her. Her godparents are Remus Lupin and Lily Potter, née Evans. After he father was sent to prison she was sent to an orphanage called, Gideon Orphanage Home."

"Tell me, Ralkin, does that sound right" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair.

He was annoyed, he was never told about his god siblings then when he comes back he finds out she was placed where she wasn't suppose to be. He knew exactly why she was there and who placed her there.

"No" Ralkin shook his head. "She was to be sent to Remus Lupin. Do you know why she wasn't?"

"I have an idea" Harry shrugged. "The wizard who put me with the people who I ran from, is probably the same one who took her from Remus and put her in the orphanage. Also the same one who put my parents will under lock so it wouldn't be read, along with committing the crimes against my family."

"Who" Ralkin asked.

"Who is my so called magical guardian" Harry said. "If you want you can check my account records, to show that I'm not lying about the accusations."

"Albus Dumbledore" Ralkin frowned, reading from a folder that had Harry's name on it.

"There you go" Harry waved his hand at his folder. "Now, I need to get my sister out of that orphanage. I can only imagine what's happened to her there. Is there anyway I can get her out of there, before my parents will reading."

Ralkin wanted to refuse the boy but for some reason he believe him.

"There is one way" Ralkin said slowly. "You could claim her as your charge, temporarily. It would only be accounted for here, the Ministry nor Dumbledore will know. But you would have to cast a charm to make yourself look older."

"I'm will to do that" Harry nodded.

"I'm going to need time to get papers together" Ralkin trailed off.

"I need to shop" Harry nodded in understanding. "I'll be back in two hours."

Ralkin nodded and the two stood up.

"Thank you for your help, Sir" Harry smiled, shaking the goblin's hand. "This means a lot to me."

"Your family is one of the few that I hold in respect" Ralkin said. "They have always treated us goblin's like equals, as you are doing."

"You have just as much right in this world as I do" Harry grinned. "Thank you for you service, sir. I will be back in two hours."

"I shall have the papers by then" Ralkin said. "Have a nice time shopping."

Harry nodded and left the office with Ralkin staring after him in wonder. Ralkin knew this boy would change the wizarding world for the better and he was going to help the boy in anyway he could.


End file.
